Toothbrushes, when used properly, are effective for improving dental hygiene. However, many times, the task of brushing one's teeth becomes tedious. As a result, people generally brush very quickly or even brush once a day rather than brushing two or three times a day for a two-minute duration, as recommended by the American Dental Association. Some toothbrushes now illuminate (or blink) for a period of one minute, and then require activation again in order to illuminate for another period of one minute. These toothbrushes may include four colors of light such that each segment (e.g., 30 seconds) may light up with a different color. However, this may not fully encourage or entertain a user of the toothbrush to brush his or her teeth for the two-minute duration. Thus, a musical apparatus configured to illuminate according to the beat of the music or sounds, or possibly for the duration of the music or sounds, may be beneficial.